


In Another World

by Monosterper40



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, References to 1984 - George Orwell, Violence, hurting, old, sort of a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosterper40/pseuds/Monosterper40
Summary: In which Winston is laying in a cell thinking of what could've been





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my 11th grade project after we finished reading 1984 in my english class. i wanted to delete the document but i figured i'd post it somewhere.

Winton thinks that all this could've worked out, he thinks maybe if they had been more careful, maybe less trusting but those thoughts were all wishful. He knew he would never get an answer to any of the questions his mind came up with. Winston was hazed out, staring at the rotting ce iling, his mind is racing, it's always  racing, always thinking of new ways to disappoint the party, to disappoint himself.  He likes to think of the life he could've had with Julia if they hadn't been caught, he thinks maybe they'd eventually get approved to be married, Julia would've liked to have been married to Winston.  He has dreams about Julia on a regular basis, just last night he had a nightmare of Julia being strapped down to an examination table, wires coming out of all the places no one should have wires coming out of them. she screamed and thrashed around, he even heard her call for him, asking him to help her, to free her. He woke up yelling out Julia's name for the 5th time that week.  Winston knows their relationship wasn't a normal one, nothing in this damn world is ever normal but he knew he loved her and he knew that she loved him. O'Brien likes getting in his head, telling him all the things he doesn't want to hear, one night he ridiculed Winston, telling him how stupid he was for believing a woman like Julia could've even once liked having sex with a 'man' like him, Winston wouldn't admit it , through  all the torture in the world,  he  would never admit that Julia only pretending to have loved him was the thing that scared him the most. Julia and Winston talked about them having kids, he remembers that conversation like they had it just yesterday:

_ They laid in that dingy old room, on that old mahogany bed that creaked way too much for it to be anything but uncomfortable. Julia laid with her back towards Winston as he listened to the lady that was singing outside, it was mostly quiet besides from her. Julia’s breathing had evened out and Winston thought she had fallen asleep like she always did. Winston liked talking to her when she was asleep, he felt she couldn’t disagree with him if she wasn’t  conscious enough to muster up an opinion so he spoke “I think one day I’d like to have children with you, you’d look so beautiful fu ll of my child, it’d be a big  f you to the party-“ before he could go on he felt Julia turn towards him and look up at him with her big brown eyes, making Winston’s stomach drop because he knew that they had never discussed this before and he felt they should never but before he can say anything Julia speaks up “I didn’t think you’d ever want kids.” She states it as if she had known him all his life. Winston looks at her with admiration and love in his eyes, Winston thinks that if this was a regular situation he’d ask her to marry him and they’d have two beautiful kids, but only if this was a normal situation.   _

There is a wave of pain going through Winston’s body when his eyes focus back on the person that is watching over him, “good, you’re listening again.” Winston knows that voice, the voice that has been haunting him for however long he’s been in this damn place. “you’re thinking about her again, aren’t you Winston? Thinking of what could’ve been if we hadn’t caught you and brought you in, aren't you, Winston. Answer me!” he spoke in a rushed whisper, “y-yes, I was thinking about Julia.” Winston choked out before another wave of pain rushed through his body.  "Good, Winston. Honesty is key." That was the last thing Winston heard before blacking out. Winston woke up to the same rotting ceiling he had seen for however long he's been in this hell-hole, as soon as his mind started to start up so did his thoughts, he thought about how Julia might be trapped in another cell just as Winston was, possibly even worse. Winston thinks this is all his fault, it was his fault that they got caught, it was all his fault that Julia is probably being tortured. He thinks that if they hadn't gotten caught maybe they would be planning a wedding right about now, maybe Julia would've said yes to him if he had asked if they had never been captured but Winston can't be too sure. 

_ Winston was sat on the creaky old bed as he watched Julia put on her makeup very unskillfully, either way, they both loved it. Winston loved the way his lips would be stained even hours after giving her a small peck and Julia loved marking Winston to show off that he was, in fact, hers. "darling, have you ever thought of getting married?" Winston asks making Julia loo ks up from the rosy blush in her hand. "I think I'd like to get married one day." She  _ _says and goes back to applying blush to her high cheekbones. "would you consider getting married..." Winston hesitates for a few second before finishing "to me?" Julia sets down her blush and walks over to where Winston is now laying on the bed. "I- well I think I- is this your way of proposing?" Julia avoids answering the question and it kind of makes Winston's heart drop "I-uh-no, no this isn't a proposal I was just wondering." He answers coolly but he sees Julia's smile drop and his heart drops even more if that's even possible "well, I think I would marry you if we didn't live in a government this lousy." Winston was beyond happy, he swore he'd do it someday._  

The door creaks open, and Winston knows it’s time but all Winston can think is that  that could've been his life, it  sho uld've been, in another world.


End file.
